It's only a moment
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Betray... Moments... They change everything don't they? Turk Centric set after AC of course ! It's completely T rated now oo. But still...
1. Chapter 1

_It was only a moment. __**The burning inside his skin**__. The laughter would not stop.__** No matter how much he tried to drown it.**__ His hands grabbing and pulling his hair out.__** His screaming inside the liquid tube of water; never to be heard.**__ He cried and the chains upon his neck, writs and ankles; __**marking him as their pawn.**_

_He lifted his heads, looking at the people whom he'd learn to call his friends. __**Now were nothing more than strangers**__. The president sipped his drink as he watched emotionlessly his formal guard/Turk. __**Reno's eyes bleed with sorrow as his pupils started to react to the injection.**__ The only thing he said before the world of darkness took him was "why…?".__** Leaving all he had to wonder.**_

It's been two years after the incident with Sephiroth return and defeat. A year and a half since he had dreams of that day; haunting him never the less. Reno was no longer Reno his name was now either 001 or Rathron. His formal was still of a sly fox like man but with more hidden muscle. He smiled as he watched his sanpai's walk through the room. He crocked his head towards the Blondie called "Elena" if he remember. She never wanted to be near him actually anyone from the elite Turks didn't want to be near him for some reason.

Especially that black guy called "Rune" or wasn't it "Rude"? He called him Rune since "Rude" was too rude for him to call him that, even if it was his name.

The president "Rufy" was pretty nice; he would always talk to Rathron and never seem out of place while talking to him as a normal person. Rufy didn't like how Rathron called him but he simply couldn't remember his name.

"Tend-Thing" was pretty… cold as a person and wouldn't dare speak a word with him unless it had to do with a mission. But Rathron could not let his pretty hands off of him as he played jokes with him in the past but now he was restricted from doing anything by the sort; orders by Rufus.

"Reno!" Called Rufy, Rathron crocked his head at his master and smiled and jumped on his master's back and asked "Why you call me that Rufy?" Rufus responded angrily "My name is RUFUS , Reno. And anyhow I have the right to call you whatever I want, no? so leave it at that." I had forgotten his name already then asked "Where are we going?"

Rufus push Rathron off and said monotonously as always "We're going to the ShinRa's Reunion; there's going to be the Turks and I Know your master Dr.Histal is going to be there to check you." Rathron blinked, Rufy always talked about parties when the Turks were there as-if it were important to him. He didn't mind but he was curiosa.

Rathron got back on his feet and notice his favorite cat Dark Nation and purred in delight. "Dark nation coming as well?" asked Rathron hopefully. Rufus sighed for reason unknown and said annoyed "Yes.. dark nation is coming as well." Rathron jumped happily saying "yes!" as he followed Rufus from behind.

Rune walked towards Rufus keeping his distants far from him as he knew Rune far too well. They spoke of things in whispers and Rathron couldn't care if he tried, so he left it alone and spoke with DN. **"so what are you doing, mew?" Rathron said mocking as a cat. Dark Nation never letting her eyes of her master said "Nothing. Just the same." Rathron** giggled as Rune turned to look at him as if he was mad, even if through sunglasses.

Soon Rufus was greeted by Elena happily and Tend-Thing monotonously. Dark Nation was the only thing that kept him from feeling outcast by these people and Rufus didn't force Rathron into their conversation, since so many awkward feeling came along these people till the point they lost all conversation. Rathron watched eagerly the four and felt pushed into a furniture object or something push in nearly invisible.

Dark Nation was a beauty and strong insistently cold and straight forward, her fur was similar to jet black with a silk(ing) of blue giving it highlights. She wore a golden Collar with a heave red ruby diamond like jewel.

Rathron smiled at his love, oh how he wish he could call her that. But he was unable to turn to his form when within human contact that excluded the scientist and lab rooms. She would not allow it either; saying her master would not be please never explaining why thou'.

Elena turned to look at him, he notices quickly and she turned away just as quickly. Now she seemed sadder than before and he was to blame. Rathron keep the monotone blank face as he whispered to Dark Nation time in and time out. Tend-Thing turn to me as he must-of heard me whisper thing to Dark Nation; unlike Elena her stared even as I stared into his eyes.

For some reason I kept getting a feeling as-if he wanted to walk to me and say sorry, even with those uncaring eyes. I crocked me head to my right and wonder if I should ask. "Tend- Thing! What so important of the Turks?" For some reason right after I asked, Elena said about having something to do and left, leaving Rune and Tend-Thing looking at me if I'd became crazy.

I blinked waiting for an answer, while all I got was a command "No one said you could talk." From Tend-Thing as he left with Rune only moments before leaving Rufus alone, not looking at me.

I couldn't in human sense see Rufus eyes but I saw them very well, as he spoke "… I forgot to tell you… Your suppose to stay in Fox form, for the party and do not change for any reason." He walked to me, with that all liar's smirk of pride. I smiled as I jumped here and there knowing I could speak with DN forever in such annoying old man's party.

_you are someone else  
I am still right here…_

**AN: Tell me what you think! Should I continue or no? Up to you really.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I remember…__ Yes I remember. I stared from the looking glass, seeing the blond creature staring at me. Yes, I remember… Through the tube I see. __**They betrayed me!**__ I smiled at her, she wouldn't dare look at me. My nails had now grown into claws, as I felt my muscles in my hands becoming stronger._

_I wasn't angry… because… __**I couldn't remember…**__But I swore I'd remembered!_

I woke up and sighed; I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I scratch my head as I got up and crossed my legs on the floor. I looked up and saw Rufy giving me a glare with a raised eyebrow, I simply blinked at his strange look. I gave my biggest grin and he turned away. Dark Nation was on the floor laying down, laying her head upon her crossed legs. I groaned knowing Rufy was ignoring me unintentionally. I looked at Dark Nation hoping she was up and sadly… she was really sleeping, I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat.

We were in Rufy's Office and with me; having nothing to do I decide to "come" with Rufy. He was doing nothing more but filling endless paper work. I stared with the corners of my eyes and wonder what was so important about a bunch of papers. I waved my arm up relaxing my muscles that were nearly coming out of my back.

My spine had a mind of it own at times; I would feel it's strong liquidate bones exciting themselves by moving ready themselves for change, Maybe it was my emotional feelings that made this happen but I swore at times it's like it'd had a mind of it's own. I sat on the floor bored out of my mind, I'd turned my eyes here and there but found nothing to put in my use.

It was an hour before tonight's party and Rathron couldn't wait anymore because minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like months and not days. Rufy was patiently doing his work on his computer; writing emails, getting them and sending them back. Rathron hadn't seen any of the Elite Turks since the last half day ago; more or less 11 hours ago. If they hadn't avoiding him before he was sure as hell they were now; but truthfully it didn't bother Rathron at all. It was only the boredom that killed him.

The clicking of the keyboard and mouse made time seem never ending. Rathron simple sat down for an hour. Rufus finally got up and Dark Nation's eyes picked up as she open her eyes and moved her head up as she stretch out and followed him with me following behind without a word. It was at lest 9:02pm and so we were making a fashionable late entrance.

I blinked as we'd arrived on the Tenth floor noticing nothing; as we walked beside each other Rufus said to me without turning to me "Change." I smiled as I let my arm stretch up as my bones in my body began to stretch father than my skin. My skin began to grow out it's fur, mostly red and white, my mouth and nose started mend together and pointed out, as my nose became oily and my teeth became shaper and bigger. My ears began to stretch out somewhat straighter and downwards becoming softer, as my hair became to melt into my skin becoming fur itself.

My arms and leg at fast pace began to change as my hands became stronger and tighten as I felt the pulse inside my skin, meanwhile my nails became shaper and went inside my paws as I let my outstretch hands become smaller into paws smaller than Dark nation's.

My spine was a whole thing completely; like a shockwave it send a message to my whole body as the extra liquid bone like-martial started to come out of the muscle before my rear and started to become a tail (very fluffy).

Tenichally(sp?) I could become longer and slight bigger but since it was a party I couldn't have my claws widen out like that of a human and my jaw showing my teeth, so I turned into a normal fox.

**I followed Rufus****, loyally, time by time looking at the So-Called Dark Nation. I blinked at her and continued to follow Rufus. I smiled but a simple minded human could not see an animals expression. I moved my head around a little; letting my muscles relax, as we'd stopped; since we'd arrived to the party.**

**There dressed up humans, mostly laughing, talking about god-knows what and the rest I couldn't care. "It's always like this, isn't it?" Stated Dark Nation not really asking me the question and not really caring if I'd answer. It must have been so boring being her! I frolic with my tail playing with her as the tip of my tail touch her cheek. I got in return was a glare and a growl from my Dark Queen.**

**We'd moved with Rufus and saw some of our companions (Whom we'd met before). A Dog with butterfly-like ears of blackish brown on top with Cream color hair inside it's ears. The Dog was name "Puppet" and the bottom half of her was white as her chest, she had brown eyes and a strange white spot on her left ear.**

**Puppet was inside her master's purse ****as below her was a Great Niran Husky; an animal more bigger and strong than the normal S****iberian Husky, It's form was a light grey growing dark downwards with a pure white chest. The side of it body were cover of triangle-like colors of the opposite and two great big teeth that showed outside his mouth.**

**I looked up at Puppet and asked (unlike humans not exactly using my mouth) "Puppet who's this?" Puppet crock her head and wagged her tail in excitement and responded "Rogar… he's always so cold like an oldie!" I blinked and moved my tail, looking at the corner of my eye I saw Dark Nation, looking at Puppet. I rolled my head and nudged it at Dark Nation saying to Puppet "Reminds me of some one." Dark Nation showed no notation of hearing me but that was like her, only interested of her Master.**

"You know… That I heard that 001 was once one of your Turks" Stated an old senior woman who wore a sparkling red dress and white long sleeve gloves as she held her rightful animal in her purse.

Rufus forced a smile and said "Yes… he was. But we didn't know he was part of the project in till Dr. Jayusah Histal, had told us of his past projects." Rufus chinked his drink to the old women who'd still paid for Rufus company.

Tseng was beside his side and with the corner of his eyes watched "The Projected 001" who was now only in a fox form. The fox paid no intention to Tseng eyes liked he had before hours ago, maybe because he was animal that he found Tseng "Insignificant". Tseng sigh as he took a shot of whiskey.

**Rogar glared at Rathron** **as Rathron simple returned his eyes on him but never turning at Rogar. Gaining a growl from Rogar, Rathron began to smirk as his tail began to indicate provocation as he began to stretch his upper body to the floor. "So wanna play?" Teased Rathron as he planned his next action of provocation but before he could do anything else Dark Nation growled at him stating "Do not make me look like a fool in front of Master Rufus!" Her face near his with teeth showing and all.**

**Puppet moved her head left and right deciding to do and said in a hyper voice "Why not get some food?!" Her tail wagged mercilessly in happiness and Rathron knew as any other creature meant she was bored and out of her mind.**

**Rathron turned his head to Dark Nation who didn't turn her head to him while he said "… Aren't you worried?" Dark Nation scoffed and said "No. She's The Lady's dog not a projected fox of Rufus's so.. I couldn't care much if I'd tried and that Puppet doesn't make me look bad or Rufus, only you could do something like that."**

**Rathron moved his face towards her side check moving his body together to her fur, circling around her.**** Our hormones called us or what Dark Nation liked calling them "Instincts" We'd walked away as Rufus let us be not really caring what we were doing or not really looking at all it didn't matter to me.**

A man near his 40's or 50's with well trimmed brown hair that ended on the tip of his shoulder. He wore a black business shirt with a white suit. He walked up to the audition table and started to speak on the mic saying "Thank you and welcome for coming here! As I was stating before in our last meeting was that of Project Humanimal. It seems my experiments went for the best and Tonight is you demonstration!" He raised up his hand to show an Fox walking in a catwalk manner as-if he was trying to impress and show-off.

The fox sat beside the mans legs, facing the crowd as the crowd began to whispered humbly. "Here is my greatest creation of life! The Project Humanimals and the very first and perfected Skilled 001!" Said the Man who smiled as he continued his speech "We all know what Happen to Hojo's "Jenova Project" and how horribly it seem to strike back. But I can assure you these Humanimals are very obedient like the animals you have to guard your very life on." He paused and began to take a drink of water before saying more

" The Humanimals are made to protect and to fight those whom seem to have no respect for the _people_ and _our class_ , This idea came while Hojo's Project was going well and I thought of an idea of our rightful animals bent on obeying us; For Animals were made to Fulfill Humans desire since animals have no desire of their own. Animals the lesser species weaker than any monster but loyal or damn right wild; But Such wild animals should not exists in the world of evolution! I know, I know how Hojo's project made us nearly die and left us bitter! But I can assure you that I have learned from the genus's mistakes."

Another pause and Dr. Histal turned to the Fox and said to the crowd "Watch! Show us your wonderful form Project 001!" Project 001 or Rathron close his eyes before opening them. Letting his muscles processed upwards ;

First his legs began to stretch forwards making themselves less crouched together and fatter while the fur melt itself into human skin, His feet began to grow and flatten themselves for 001 it seemed like his feet were becoming like flat marshmallows; giving him balance in his standing, His shoulder began to widen and his claws began to soften as his hands became vast respecting that of paws, His spine began to straighten himself up while his chest change the organs inside his body to the correct order of a humans, as for his head began to push it self into his same face become round and less pointy while his nose and his face became divided and finally the thick layer of fur upon his head began to become strings of hair.

Project 001's Yellow demon like eyes now were normal tainted mako eyes. Project 001 was completely naked and unfazed by the eyes that looked at him. Dr.Histal smirked and started to put a collar onto his "Project" "This has little importance, but for those who do not appreciate the nudity of men or women; this collar will enable the Transformation of The Humanimals with intact clothing which can be decided by either the Master or Humanimal." The collar was a very simple gold(probably fake)color and a circle like martial of a grey blue and started to turn the gold lining around the circle in till a certain sign before pressing the circle itself.

With the press of the circle a flash of light the Humanimal was cover in the typical Turk outfit and with tie and everything. The Project 001 didn't seemed fazed or bother as his eyes seem to be in the distance.

Dr.Histal smirked again as he could see the interest the people had for his project. "These Species were not made by Mako and do not be mistaken by these Mako eyes the Boy has. He'd already had him when I started my project and believe me when I say the only thing this mako does is nothing compare to what they do for a SOLDIER."

Dramatic paused before he'd continue " Putting Human's physic and Mentality while giving The added powers of the Animal's Physic while cutting most of the mentality but not the internal instincts of that Animal; we were able to give a Child a power greater than a full grown adult while a preteen would become stronger than a fully train Turk as for the Adult… The Humanimal becomes stronger than any 1st Class Soldier, sadly I cannot prove if my Humanimals are stronger than the Great Sephiroth but I have analyze that it could be possible."

Interest filled the air as tense grew " There is no such Mako inside this body that you will find. As my theories were true Adding the DNA of a certain Animal and mixing it inside the Human The Mentality and Brain complexity upgrade to a new level not only the strength! For this I had also added a certain device inside the Humanimal for no unexpected attacks by the Humanimals as for the rest of the details are not for you to know. But… If you donate to us a new world evolution shall come out of this!" Finished Dr.Histal.

----

Rude lifted his sunglasses a bit up as he watched the Show-and-Tell Creature that was once his partner. Rude sighed as his apprentice a young 15 year old boy with black short hair with brown kind eyes smiled uncertainly. "Sanpai… is there anything wrong?" Asked Nico in a polite manner.

Rude remain silent and was planning to stay that way. Nico sighed in defeat as he stirred the sugar in his tea. His second Commander Elena was watching with a serious look in her eyes, Nico believed it was because she was keep good watch upon her superiors, but in reality that Nico had little knowledge of knowing, it was that she didn't want to seem weak in front of their new recruits and follow-up members of the Turks.

It was said after the Second commander had disappear or was killed off… Just before any new recruit was allow to join in, Commander Elena was made second class Turk; she was specialize in using of weapons, rumors said that Elena was the weakest in the old four Turks but was made because of this romance between her and her leader.

Rude and Tseng had done nothing to prove these things were wrong and Elena was never asked of how she as promoted. Rude turned to Elena and walked up to her "So, I see your fine as ever 'Leney." Rude joked with a sweet smile. Elena didn't turn to look at him and only Rude could see the pain in her eyes and he sighed in expiration while she said in a low voice as her head lowered itself "… How can we continue like this?"

Rude gave himself a shot and said coldly "We're Turks, Elena and your commander but still… This is reality." As he walked himself away with his own problems hidden as Elena kept up her cold act towards her admires and Rookies.

_The looking glass__** P.A**_

_There's a place where the garden can take you  
Through the looking glass   
Find a way with the plants - they can take you  
To your path   
Chase away all the funny pain  
Down the rabbit hole  
And another world awaits behind the little door_

_You can go ask Alice  
Just why the hatter is mad_

All are welcome in wonderland  
'Till the queen screams off with your head  
And life will always get twisted  
When you're living it through the looking glass…

**AN: HEY! I only got one review and I know how I ended it suck if the whole thing didn't suck. I happy if anyone reviews! But at lest more then 2 review :( !**

**It will be clean for now as it is for these moments… I cut what was originally going to have a animal lemon so it will be T rating.**

**I hope I didn't make the Turks seem emo-y but they're human as well and Elena still hasn't got over the Problem none of them have really but Those boys won't admite it as much as Elena if not watched by her students -.-!**

**Please save a story! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
